


dua matahari

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon, Entry of International Best Friend Day at June 2020, Everyone Loves Secre, Friendship, Gen, In Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Butuh tujuh hari bagi Secre untuk sadar.





	dua matahari

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki

mimpi-mimpi secre hanyalah kegelapan. tersusun atas benang-benang transparan yang membelitnya dalam keburukan. orang-orang berlari, berteriak, menghujat, menghakimi, menjatuhkan, menuding, menertawakan lalu kilas berikutnya adalah imaji yang mengabur. begitulah yang ia ceritakan pada pangeran lumiere dan putri tetia. dan begitu pula yang diceritakan secre lewat gambar-gambarnya yang sederhana.

pensil warna, buku gambar, dan sebuah meja kecil. secre menggambar dengan tangan kiri. di seberang meja, pangeran lumiere dan putri tetia duduk mengamati. memuji apapun yang dihasilkan oleh tangan secre yang terlihat terampil. meskipun pada kenyataannya, hal tersebut hanyalah sekadar gurat-gurat abstrak yang didominasi gelap.

hari pertama secre menemani putri tetia belajar di istana, dia menggambar bintang-bintang bundar di langit malam. pensil sewarna rambut putri ditekan kuat-kuat di atas kertas berarsir warna hitam. sinar kuning sang bintang terasa redup seperti kunang-kunang hampir mati.

hari kedua-ketiga, secre kehilangan pensil warna hitamnya. jadi, dengan terpaksa, dia menggambar gunung di belakang istana clover, bersama sungai tempat para ruh air tinggal, dan burung kecil yang jika dilihat dengan mata menyipit, berbentuk seperti angka tiga. ada banyak hijau dan biru di kertas gambar secre. dan juga, sedikit kuning.

hari keempat-kelima, secre kehilangan baju hitamnya. putri tetia menyeretnya ke dalam kamar, melucuti pakaian secre dan menggantinya dengan gaun putih selutut yang berhias renda dan pita kecil. gadis itu meringis malu karena pangeran lumiere menyengir begitu manis. oh, secre tidak menggambar di kedua hari ini. guru pelukis istana sibuk mendapat kerja tambahan, karena sang putri merengek ingin digambar saat secre berada di pelukannya.

hari keenam, rambut hitam secre tidak sepenuhnya hitam lagi. pangeran lumiere memberinya dua bandana. satu berwarna putih yang senada dengan gaun, satu yang berwarna biru langit seperti mata pangeran lumiere. secre memilih memakai yang putih. dan lagi-lagi putri tetia menyeretnya. kali ini ke taman. putri tetia mengepang rambut pendek secre dan membuat simpul pada ujung bandana putihnya. kemudian, saat dia berkaca, secre menemukan tatanan rupa terkacau sekaligus terindah yang belum pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

hari ketujuh, putri tetia kedatangan guru lukisnya lagi. secre menemani putri tetia melukis lagi. pensil warna hitamnya masih belum kembali. maka, tanpa terpaksa, secre menggambar pelangi.

kata pangeran lumiere, hidup secre terlalu berwarna untuk didominasi hitam lagi. di sampingnya, putri tetia mengangguk, menyetujui.

mungkin, setelah ini, secre hanya perlu membuka mata lebih lebar untuk sepenuhnya menyadari,

bahwa di depannya ada **_dua matahari._**


End file.
